Kazoku
by Lady Kino
Summary: Some scenes from the daily life of one of the serie's most mysterious characters, Tokio Saito.  It's just a bit different from the others, mostly because she stays at home and does't spy/kill anyone. Chapter Two is up and ready to read.
1. Chapter One

Kazoku ‑ Chapter One

~by Mako‑chan

May, 1865, Second Year of the Genji

Tokio scrubbed furiously at the dishes.  'That ‑ that man is simply impossible to live with,' she fumed.  'We've been married three days now and he just ignores me!'  The brooding young woman glared at the next dirty dish and attacked it.  'At least I tried to get along with him.'

She sighed, put away the bowl, and thought back on the disastrous dinner.  True, the arranged marriage between herself and Saito Hajime had not been anticipated much by either party, but she had at least tried to be sweet and demure.  He hadn't gone for it.

_"You can stop pretending, ma'am."_

_"What?"_

_"You play the part of a new wife very well, but I know how you feel about this marriage."_

_Tokio scowled, but he seemed unfazed.  "At least I tried."  She gave a sight that was closer to a 'hurumph' and picked up the bowl in front of him.  It was still half full of rice._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"The dishes."  She gathered her own dinner dishes, stood, and headed for the kitchen._

_"Bring back my dinner, woman.  I wasn't finished."  He sounded tired, like her was scolding a small child for the millionth time._

_"Well, you are now."_

_That he hadn't followed her into the kitchen surprised Tokio.  She'd expected him to be angry, but instead he continued to ignore her.  Did nothing get to this man?_

After the kitchen was as clean as she could get it, Tokio made her way into the bedroom to find Saito already fast asleep.  She unrolled her futon next to his and settled down, ready for sleep.  Ten minutes later, she gave her husband a mighty kick that rolled him over on one side, hoping that would stop his snoring.

~*~*~*~

Tokio greeted her husband cheerfully that fateful morning, more than a week after their marriage.  He gave her a small nod, picked up his breakfast, and proceeded into the next room.  Hurriedly, she followed him and they settled into the quiet routine of the morning meal.  They ate in silence through most of the meal, until he decided to break the quiet.

"I'll be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow."

"That's nice."  Tokio pocked sullenly at her rice.  "While you're there, will you see if you can find‑"

"I'll be rejoining my squad of the Shinzengumi."

She dropped her chopsticks and stared, wide‑eyed and open‑mouthed.

He gave her a small, quick smirk.  "Did you really think I'd leave the Shinzengumi just for you?"

"Of course not," she snapped.  Although, she hadn't really thought about it at all.  Feeling slightly embarrassed, she decided to drop that argument.  "How long will you be gone?"

Saito shrugged slightly, bored expression firmly in place.

Tokio scowled.  "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"  Tokio was quickly becoming furious.  "Nothing?  You're just going to¼to leave and nothing's even wrong?"

He nodded, then frowned thoughtfully at his bowl.

 Tokio didn't know what to make of that frown.  Did he not want to go, or was he just angry with all of her questions?  Confusion just made her angrier.  "Well that's a fine way to treat a wife."

He gave a small harumph and stood up.

"Saito!"

He didn't stop, just walked into the house.

"Hajime!"

He flinched slightly, paused, then continued walking down the hall.

Tokio grinned in perverse pleasure.  "Hajime, get back here!  I'm not done with you!"

"Well isn't that a shame."  He gave her a slight, unnerving smile and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Hajime!"  When he didn't answer for a few moments, she decided it was useless to try and talk to him.  Gathering the dishes, she stormed away into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

Tokio stared wistfully out the window Rain fell softly in the garden, shrouding the world in a fine mist.

"Ma'am?"  Rumiko entered the room, head bowed, eyes fixed firmly on the floor.  "Supper is ready."

"Thank you, Rumiko."

The serving girl bowed and quietly left the room.  Tokio glanced out the window again.  The social position of both her and her husband's family meant she was expected to keep servants, despite the small size of the house.  She would have gladly done without and taken care of all the chores herself, but with Hajime gone the house was distressingly empty.

She sighed, then got up and moved to the dining room.  Rumiko sat patiently before the meal she had prepared.  They ate in silence.

Though she had been hired more for her company than her work, Rumiko rarely spoke.  Most likely she was afraid of being fired for talking back.

Sipping her tea, Tokio thought she'd rather the girl talk back and do no work.  Hajime had never hesitated to deliver a quick comeback.  She almost missed him, if only for that.  Almost.

~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Okita-sama."  Tokio waved cheerfully to the young man as he came up the walkway.  "How are you today?"

Okita smiled and returned her wave.  "Good morning."

Remembering her manners, Tokio bowed and motioned for him to come inside.  She fidgeted while he took his time settling into his seat and admiring the tea set Rumiko brought them, just as protocol dictated.  Closing her eyes and sipping her tea, Tokio tried to be patient.  She waited.  And waited.  And waited...

Peaking over the rim of her cup, she caught Okita grinning at her.  "What are you smiling for?"

He quickely smoothed out his features and put on a serious expression.  "You are so impatient.  What on earth could you be waiting for?"

"I was hoping for some news from Kyoto."

Okita quietly sipped his tea.  "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Tokio scowled a bit before she remembered who she was with.  Okita was neither Rumiko, who could be ordered into submission, or her husband who cared for nothing.

 "Kyoto is a very dangerous place these days.  It is better for you to keep yourself and your attentions here in Mibu."  He glanced t Tokio, staring sullenly into her cup.  "Or was it your dear husband you were wishing to hear about?"

Tokio remained carefully quiet and Okita laughed softly.  Fearing that he had already guessed their relationship, she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well, it would appear that you beat me here, Okita."

Hajime stood in the doorway with a smug grin on his face and Rumiko shifting nervously from foot to foot behind him.  Tokio and Okita looked up at him with matching 'this-isn't-what-you-think-it-is' expressions.

"Uh...welcome home."

Okita put down his tea and slowly got to his feet.  "I guess I should be going.  Thank you, Saito-san, for the tea."  He bowed to Tokio, then to Hajime, and left the room, gesturing for Rumiko to lead the way out of the house.

"You and Okita have become rather friendly," Hajime commented.

"He visits more often than you."

"I've only been gone three weeks."

"And yet, he still visits more often than you."  She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor and avoided his accusing stare.

"Should I worry about the parentage of your children?"

Tokio threw up her hands.  "If I ever have children it'll be a miracle.  Both parents need to be home at least once a month for that."

Hajime huffed and scowled.

Tokio sighed again.  "I'm not having an affair with Okita or anyone else for that matter.  Why would I want to with a wonderful husband like you around.  Satisfied?"

"You are to bold for your own good."

"So I've been told."  She got up and moved to the window.  "Rumiko!"

The young girl tore her eyes away from the sight of Okita's retreating back.  "Coming, ma'am!"

Tokio smiled at her husband.  "Perhaps it's Rumiko you should worry about."

Hajime continued scowling until Rumiko cleared her throat behind him, indicating that she she couldn't get in the door around him.  He moved aside, bumping his shoulder against the wall as he did.

Rumiko quickly cleared the tea.  As soon as she left, Tokio glared at her husband.  "Sit," she ordered, pointing at a cushion. 

"What?"

"I said sit.  And take off your haori."

"Why dear, I just got home.  At least let me settle in first."

Tokio rolled her eyes.  "I saw you flinch when you hit the wall.  You've gone off and gotten yourself hurt, haven't you?  Now sit and let me see it."

"You don't know what you're talking about.  I'm fine."

"Sit."

He turned and walked away.

"Come back here, Hajime!"  She grabbed him by the shoulder before he could get out the door.

 "Aaagh!"  He leaned over backward to releive the pressure on his shoulder, but Tokio kept her grip firm.  "Let go of me."

"But I thought you said you were 'fine.'"

"I am fine."

"Why, my dear husband, you're howling in pain.  Now sit."

Grimly, Hajime sat.  Tokio came up behind him and tugged on his clothes, but he made no move.

She sighed.  "Take it off."

He stared silently at the wall, so she smacked him gently on the shoulder.  He grimaced and grudgingly removed the haori.  "Are you sure you're trying to help?"

"It's called tough love."

"It's painful."

"Whatever works."  She frowned at the sloppy bandaging on his back.  "Who did this?"

"Shoulders are very awkward."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Yes."

Taking great care to be a gentle as possible, she peeled back the bandages and revealed a long red scar.  The skin around it was puffy and drawn.

"It's infected."

"We cleaned it."

"Well it's still infected.  Stay here and don't move.  If you tear it open again, I'll make Rumiko patch you up."

"Could she be any worse than you?"

"Be nice, or you'll find yourself in unnecessary pain."

Tokio got up to get her things.  As she left, she thought she saw him smile.  Just a little bit, but it was definitely there.

~*~*~*~

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, come in Rumiko."

The servant girl shuffled into the room and joined her mistress at the window.  "Should he be returning to Kyoto so soon?"

Tokio smiled as she watched Hajime walk away.  "Don't worry.  He'll be fine."  From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Rumiko giving her a half-shocked, half-amused look.  Quickly, Tokio turned away from the window.  After all, the man's too stupid to realize he's hurt.  He could get killed and not even know it.  He'd just keep going like an idiot."

Rumiko kept her expression carefully blank.  "Of course Saito-san.  Your supper is ready."

End Ch. 1

A.N.  Of course, this is nowhere near historically accurate (Tokio and Hajime got married in 1873) but I will try to make everything else as close to the real thing as possible.  It's so cool that all these people really existed!  Even Okita!  I'm having so much fun. ^_^  Please review!


	2. Chapter Two

Kazoku – Chapter Two

~by Mako-chan

August, 1865  Second Year of the Genji

            Tokio hummed softly to herself as she hung the laundry.  The sun beat down, unhindered by clouds in the clear blue sky, but a light breeze rustled through the clothes and took off the worst of the late summer's heat.  All in all, it was a very pleasant afternoon.

            "Saito-san!  Saito-san!"

            "I'm outside, Rumi!"

            "Saito-san!  What are you doing?"

            "The laundry of course.  And don't start in on me with that –"

            "But Saito-san, Hijikata-san in here to see you."

            "What!"  Tokio dropped the wet yukata and snatched her handkerchief off her head.  "Why didn't you warn me?"

            "He just showed up."  She ran to her mistress and tried to help her with her hair.

            Tokio brushed her hands away.  "Just leave it down."  She let down her sleeves, brushed off her skirt, and hurried into the house.

            Waiting patiently in the house, Hijikata quietly sipped his tea.  He looked up as Tokio entered and she could see the disapproval in his face.  She smiled politely and bowed.

            "Good afternoon, Hijikata-san.  What can I do for you today?"

            "Good afternoon.  Is Hajime in?"

            "No, I'm afraid he is not."

            "When will he return?"

            "Forgive me, Hijikata-san, but I have not heard from my husband in almost six weeks."

            Hijikata snorted, as if to say he wasn't the least bit surprised, and Tokio pointedly ignored him.

            "In fact, I was hoping you could bring me some news of him."

            "Hajime left Kyoto two days ago, just as I did.  I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to hurry home."

            Again, Tokio pointedly ignored him, biting back a tart reply and keeping her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her.

            "Perhaps he was merely distracted by-"

            "Hijikata-san, since it is obvious that my husband is not home, perhaps you should leave."  She risked a gland up and saw him smirking in a self-righteous manner.

            "Saito-san."  Rumiko entered and bowed low.  "Okita-san is here to see you."

            "Please show him in, Rumiko."

            The serving girl bowed and left.  Hijikata sneered again and Tokio avoided his gaze, all too aware of how the situation looked.

            Okita entered and broke the tense silence.  He smiled kindly to both Tokio and Hijikata and bowed respectfully.  Hijikata sniffed with disgust and stood up.

            "Perhaps it is time for me to leave."  He turned to Tokio.  "When-"

            "It's such a shame that you must leave so suddenly, but I'm sure you must be extremely busy."  Okita bowed low and smiled again.  "Good day, Hijikata-san."

            With one last 'harumpf' Hijikata left, guided by Rumiko

            "Your timing is impeccable."  Tokio sighed and gestured to Hijikata's vacated seat.  "Can you talk like that to your superior?"

            Okita laughed as he sat down.  "I manage to get away with a lot of things.  Most of the Shinsengumi are afraid of me."

            "Afraid of you?"

            "Yes."

            "Why?"

            "Well, with the exception of your husband, I'm possible the most powerful swordsman in the Shinsengumi."

            "And so humble, too," Tokio teased, grinning.

            "We've really got to stop running into each other like this, Okita," Hajime commented dryly from the door.

            Okita smiled calmly back.  "Welcome home."

            Hajime glanced at his wife with and expressionless face, but she caught the meaning anyway.  "Come in, dear.  Sit and have some tea.  I'll fetch a fresh pot."  Tokio picked up the tray and carried it out of the room and gracefully as she could.

            Back in the kitchen, she found Rumiko nervously puttering about.  At the sight of her mistress, Rumiko rushed over and took the tray.  "Here ma'am.  Let me take that."

            "Thank you, Rumiko."  Tokio smiled, slightly mischievous.  "Why don't you take them some fresh tea?  I'm sure our guest would appreciate it."

            "Oh?  Is…is Okita-sama still here?"

            "Of course he is."

            The poor girl blushed furiously and Tokio, laughing silently, wandered outside to finish the laundry.

~*~*~*~

            Tokio watched as Rumiko lead Okita away and slipped into the room.  Hajime sat sipping his tea and as he moved she could see the tip of a bandage peaking below his sleeve.

            "What did you do to your arm?"  
            "Do you really have to ask?"

            She sighed and sat down as he held out his arm and uncovered it.  "You know can't keep coming home in pieces like this.  One day I'm not going to patch you up.  I'll just leave you to rot."

            "What a sweet little wife you are."

            "I'm serious."  She frowned at his newest injury.  "You've got to take better care of yourself."

            "Why my dear, I had no idea you cared so much."

            The sarcasm in his tone annoyed her.  Why did he have to make light of such a serious topic.  "Well of course I care," she insisted a bit more harshly than she intended.  Hajime gave her a curious, side-long glance.  "After all, what would Rumiko and I do without our breadwinner?  Stay here while I get my stuff."

            She hurried off to find her things, frowning the whole time.

~*~*~*~

            "Hajime?"

            "What?"

            "Every time you come home, someone else gets here before you."

            "I noticed.  And it's usually Okita."  He glanced sideways at her in an accusing way.

            She glared back at him.  "We've already been down that road, remember?"

            "True."  He nodded as if he were conceding a favor upon some lowly servant by agreeing. 

            "So," Tokio prompted, growing angry and impatient.

            "So?"

            "So why does it take you so long to get home?  People keep showing up here expecting to find you and I've always got no idea where you are."

            Hajime sighed and fidgeted in his seat.  "It's really not that big a deal."

            "What are you so nervous about all of a sudden?"  He shifted his gaze away and Tokio shifted to sit right in front of him and continued glaring.

            Hajime sighed and shifted again.  "Okay."  He grinned a bit.  "There's a little soba shop I always stop at on the way home.  It kinda cuts into my travel time."

            Tokio folded her arms.  "I don't believe you."

            "It's true."

            "Sure," Tokio mumbled, thoroughly unconvinced.

            Hajime scowled, getting a dangerous glint in his eye.  "I have nothing to prove to you."

            "No?"  She matched him glare for glare.  "You don't have anything to prove, but every time one of YOUR people come over here and badger me, YOU get to accuse me of whatever you want?  Oh that's real fair."

            "Life's not fair.  And lower you voice."

            "I'm not yelling!"  Tokio sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.  When she opened them again Hajime was calm, and so was she.  "Soba?"

            "I happen to like soba."

            They said nothing until Rumiko entered to tell them dinner was ready.  They both got up to move outside.  As they left, Tokio snickered quietly.

            Hajime glanced back at her.  "What's so funny?"

            "Soba?"

            "Shut up."

~*~*~*~

Rumiko entered the room tentatively and cleared her throat.

            "Come in Rumi."  Tokio never left her position at the window.

            "I am in, ma'am." 

            "Then come here."

            Slowly, she approached the window and looked out to see Hajime's departing back.  "He's leaving so soon?"

            "Yeah.  Back to Kyoto."  She stared wistfully out the window."

            "Ma'am."

            "Rumi, I think I'm in love with him."

A.N.  Thank to everyone who reviewed.  I LOVE YOU ALL!  There's more to come soon, so fear not!  Oh, and since I missed it last time, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  *sob*


End file.
